Spencer's Secret
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Because some part of my brain thought his life didn't suck enough.  I hate myself.  WARNING!  Extreme Reid abuse that I sincerely apologize for.


Spencer's Secret

Reid had to be careful. Everyone had always stared at him. People had stared at him all his life. They had never stared with this much malice. They kept it caged though, made sure not to show it in public, but when they were in a meeting room with no outside interference, they glared in haughty rage. They were profilers- psychologists- surely they _knew_ this wasn't healthy. They threatened him, wanting assurance of his silence. He wouldn't have, even without the threats. He knew no one else, had no one to help him. So Reid had to be careful.

His clothing choice was still fairly natural; he had always dressed like that, but now the clothes were planned to hide the bruises, scratches, and injuries. Sometimes they were small, barely nicks on his skin. Other times he was surprised he could walk. He wasn't even sure why he worked at the FBI anymore. The abuse had occurred ever since he joined. It was almost like the teams tradition.

****flashback****

_ "What are you-" Reid never got to finish as the fist collided with his rib cage. He hissed in pain and looked up as Gideon's shadow eclipsed his face._

_ "You should have chosen another profession _Doctor_ Reid." Gideon sneered the title. Reid glared up at him. He wasn't the twelve year old high school student anymore. He had _rights.

_ "You can't do this. This is illegal. This is _wrong_ Gideon. You catch killers; you have to know how sick this is…" Gideon kicked him and Spencer grunted in pain. "I'll tell Hotchner…" This just made Gideon laugh. He dragged Reid by his hair until he was standing only to throw him to the ground. The door opened and Reid looked up at Hotchner and Morgan with hope._

_ "Has he shut up yet?" Hotchner ignored Spencer as he addressed Gideon. Morgan glared at him._

_ "No. He seems to think that someone will come and _save_ him." All three of them laughed and Spencer's heart filled with dread._

****different flashback****

_ Reid's heart filled with hope when the two girls joined the team. It would stop now, or at least cool off due to more scrutiny. Gideon called another meeting in his office and Reid obliged regretfully. When the entire team was present, Hotchner sound proofed the room and Reid felt his heart speed up. "So," started Gideon and the boy shivered unconsciously. "That wonderful stress relief we told you about…" Reid backed toward the wall as Gideon approached eyes wide with fear. The man wasted no time in punching Reid very forcefully in the chest. Reid looked up to see Jennifer and Elle smile sadistically._

****end flashbacks****

Reid ran a hand through his hair. It hadn't ended when Gideon and Elle left either. The others had only pulled Rossi and Prentiss into their horrible pastime. It had even got worse with time. They had taken to full physical abuse. They added scratching and taken to using weapons and office supplies to the abuse. Sometimes he was really surprised he was alive.

****flashback****

_Elle giggled as she cut into Reid's skin again. He groaned, but he had given up on try to staunch his bloody wounds. Hotchner walked in with barely a glance. "Make sure he'll still be well enough to work," he stated before walking out again. Elle scowled and drew a line down his forearm with her knife. They were never that deep, but they stung and he definitely lost blood. She leaned in close to his ear. She only giggled maniacally as her breath tickled his ear._

****different flashback****

_ Reid looked at Hotchner as he secured the room. He could never read the man at all, and knowing that he was about to be used to "relieve stress" with the man was disconcerting. Aaron walked over to his bookshelf and seemed to study it. Reid felt himself beginning to hope. Suddenly, Hotchner began throwing his large books at him. Reid was eventually knocked to the ground. The man grabbed a yard stick and started abusing Reid even more. When Spencer had been reduced to a whimpering mess, Aaron stopped. "Put the books back." Reid gaped at him. Hotchner hit Reid again. "Now!" Slowly, Reid started to pick up the tomes._

****end flashbacks****

Reid had basically become their slave now. He couldn't do anything without threats hanging over his head. He never felt alone anymore. He was certain that the team was watching him wherever he went; whatever he did. He had visited his mother a couple of months ago and he was twitching so badly that he wasn't certain which one of them was the paranoid schizophrenic. He did whatever they wanted.

****flashback****

_ Prentiss made him do everything for her. They had had the weekend off and she insisted that he came with her. She had put him to work immediately. He cleaned her entire house, did her laundry, and made her food. She was watching television, using him as a foot rest. "You know what the best part about this is?" Spencer had learned a long time ago that it helped if you never answered. "You'll never tell. It's almost like you're my mute indentured servant." She giggled then and kicked him in the head._

****different flashback****

_ Reid was kneeling in Rossi's large kitchen after they had gotten home from a case. Rossi, Reid had decided, was a _very_ good torturer. Rossi brought out his newly heated barbecue fork. With no hesitation, he pressed the orange metal to Spencer's skin. He howled in pain, screaming for anything and everything that could save him. Rossi just chuckled. "No one can hear you worm." That had been their new nickname for him. "No one cares that you're here." Reid started crying and Rossi pressed the hot metal to his chest._

****end flashbacks****

Reid was fairly certain that he had developed Stockholm syndrome. He never questioned them anymore. He just obeyed them without question. They had even taken to calling him over for his torture and he could never seem to refuse.

****flashback****

_ Jennifer leered at him. She held out her hand with medication on it. Reid took it and swallowed it. He didn't even care what it was anymore. She dragged him to her room and handcuffed him to the bed. He was certain that she had some horrible pain inducing drug that she had given him. Imagine his surprise when he discovered it was Viagra. "No. No, no, no, no, no. NO!" He screamed, but again, no one could hear him. JJ straddled his waist, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ She almost cackled when he started struggling. She undid his pants and pulled them down just far enough to expose his waste. Reid gave up with the struggling; giving in to the fact that he would never break free. Jennifer undid her bath robe and Spencer discovered that she was naked. He tried to avert his eyes, or close them, but she smacked him across the face. She pulled his shirt up slightly as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear._

_ "I'm going to make you squirm…" Reid gathered his courage and spit in her eye. She hissed and hit him several times, but he didn't regret it. She was going to be horrible enough to him as it was. Without a hint of hesitation, she fell upon him, taking his drug hardened penis into his body. It was rape, full on rape and she never paused. She started moving and Reid moaned in disgust. He body reacted against his will. He wouldn't enjoy it, he promised himself he wouldn't. It was rape, Jennifer was raping him, and he would NOT enjoy it. She finished with a grunt and left Reid to cry as he lay shackled to the bed._

****different flashback****

_Morgan had called him over to his apartment. Reid didn't even react as he walked through the door, locking and closing it behind him. Morgan glanced at him. "Take your clothes off." Spencer didn't blink as he stepped into Morgan's bedroom and started pulling off his clothes. When he was done, Morgan directed him to the bed, made him lay face down, and handcuffed his arms to both of the bedposts. Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer could see Derek getting undressed himself. Reid was horrified. He was about to be raped, _again._ Morgan came to the bed and Reid unconsciously pulled his legs up toward his chest. Morgan laughed, but it wasn't a cheerful sound. He grasped Reid's hips, pulling them back as he spread Reid's legs with his own. Morgan thrust inward and Reid almost screamed in pain at the feeling of Morgan forcefully entering him. Reid lay limply as Morgan set a rhythm, grunting as he came closer to climax. The African-American man came with a small shout. Reid didn't even react. Derek unlocked the handcuffs, threw a wet washcloth at Reid, and left to his kitchen. "Get out of my apartment."_

****end flashbacks****

Reid shivered at the thoughts. No one could save him. There was no one he could trust. He looked up as Morgan finished having a conversation with Garcia. He saw the hacker flash a smile and flounce away. Then he remembered that they _never_ did anything to him around Garcia. She could save him. Penelope Garcia could save him. Grabbing a random document off of his desk, he followed her down the hall. "Garcia," he called. She turned to smile at him, and it was a _sincere_ smile. He almost cried.

"Yeah Reid," she asked. Spencer was shivering in fright but he had to do this, he needed to do this.

"Can I, um, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Garcia cocked her head to the side to look at him curiously. "Please," he whispered, almost begging. She nodded quickly and started leading him to her tech-room.

"Reid!" Spencer froze mid-stride at Hotchner's call. He turned as the man caught up with him and Penelope. "I need you in my office." Reid tried not to shiver at the loathing in the man's eyes.

"Garcia needs my help Hotch." If he was going to do this, he was going to do it with as much rule breaking courage as possible. The man switched his eyes to the technical analyst.

"It's true sir." Spencer practically sighed in relief as she played along. Hotchner narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Fine, I expect to see you later Reid." The man walked away and Reid turned to look at Garcia. She led him to her work room. She spoke as she locked the door.

"I hoped I lied for a good reason."

"You did," Spencer managed to choke out. Penelope turned to see him crying. She rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug. As they sat on the floor, hugging with Spencer crying, he told her everything. When he was done she stood up hurriedly.

"I am going to kill them."

"Garcia…"

"No, don't try to talk me out of it. They are going to suffer." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the door. She didn't let go until they were in Strauss's office. "Miss," started Garcia as the woman looked up, "Spencer has something to tell you." So he told it again. Erin's face went livid with rage. She called a couple of security guards up and told them something about "protecting him" before making a call. He was sitting in one of Erin's chairs next to Garcia when the door opened. Reid looked up to see the team entering and he was quickly squished against the opposite wall. Garcia came to stand beside him and the guards followed him.

"Aaron," began Strauss, voice a deadly calm. "I hear that you and your team have a little stress relieving hobby." The team glanced at Spencer.

"I don't know what you're talking about madam."

"Don't lie to me Agent Hotchner. I know what all of you did. He told me." Spencer shrank further into the wall.

"Madam, I don't…"

"Agent Hotchner if you lie to me again I'll make _sure_ that all of you get life in prison." Suddenly, the team flew into a rage. They started yelling at Spencer and they all tried to get at him. Erin had to call in more guards as Reid hid his face in his hands. Then it was silent.

"Reid," said Garcia slowly. "They're gone okay? They can't hurt you anymore." She hugged him. He hugged her back as a joyful tear slid down his face.

**AN:** I hate myself. Seriously, I have no idea where this came from and the fact that I wrote it all makes me extremely depressed and slightly suicidal. I. AM. SORRY. FOR THIS. I apologize; feel free to hate me all you want. Feel free to write happy-go-lucky sequels to this as long as you credit me. Also, if you do, message me with the fic so that I can read it. Again, sorry.


End file.
